What did you say to him Lily
by TheDivineMsEm
Summary: Order of the Phoenix, James and Lily era. They're interrogatng someone and Lily says something that makes him spill everything, What she said, well, nobody actually knows. But when you find out, it's not what you expect.
1. Chapter 1

James' POV

Sirius and I just got back to Headquarters, dragging the unconscious man with us. Dumbledore and Moony were the only ones that were there, sitting on chairs in front of the fire, whispering slightly. When they noticed our arrival, they both looked up, but then hastened to come over when they saw who they had with us.

"Rudolphus Lestrange!" exclaimed Dumbledore softly.

"I'd like an explanation you guys. What the Hell happened?" asked Remus.

We quickly recounted our story, mentioning how any Death Eaters that hadn't died in battle had escaped, that is, all of them minus Lestrange. "He was cowering behind a bush, and when he saw us coming, he tried to stun me, but then James stunned him. I was all for injury the gutless worm but James said we should bring him back here," said Sirius.

"So what do we do with him now? He'll wake up in around 5 minutes, maybe even less," I said, glancing over at the Lestrange, who Dumbledore had bound in unbreakable ropes that only Dumbledore could open.

We contemplated this in silence when all of a sudden Lestrange woke up. "What-What's going on here? Where have you blood traitors taken me?" he demanded to know.

Just as Sirius opened his mouth to reply, with something very rude, I assume, the fire blazed green, signalling that someone was coming into Headquarters. Then Lily Potter, my wife 9which I sometimes found hard to believe even now) walked out of the fireplace, shaking the soot from her long auburn curls. "Hi everybody. I just couldn't wait for you and Sirius to come home James, so I decided to come here and see how you guys went with the mission. Was it successful?" asked Lily.

I stunned Lestrange and quickly went over to her. "Hey Lils. We just got back. We managed to take a Death Eater back with us, so we could interrogate him. Rudolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. But we don't know how we're going to get him to talk."

Lily muddled over this for a couple of seconds, before looking up and meeting my eyes with a mischievous glint in her emerald orbs. "Don't worry James, leave it to me." Without another word she walked over to Lestrange and whispered _Enervate_. E awoke instantly, just staring at Lily's wand, which was pointed squarely between his eyes.

"OK, here's how it's going to work. I'm going to speak, you're going to listen and then you're going to talk and tell us everything. Do you understand, or do I need to convince you to listen," said my Lily in a deadly calm voice, the one she used when teaching.

Oh yes, I completely forgot to tell you, Lily is a teacher at Hogwarts. You see, it all started when Flitwick retired and Lily took his position. Then a year later McGonagall decided that she wanted a break so she gave up being Deputy Headmistress and also being the Head of Gryffindor. Dumbledore didn't have anyone to fill that role, so Lily became the Head of Gryffindor house. Then they ran elections involving the students and teachers at the school on the new Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress, and Lily one by a landslide.

Anyway, Lestrange just nodded, looking like his life was flashing before his eyes. And hey, if Lily Potter was pointing her wand at you like that, anyone else would feel the same way. "Good," she said, and then she lowered her wand and leaned forward so her mouth was directly over Lestrange's ear. She whispered something to him, and he nodded in the same wooden manner as he had before. She then whispered something else and all of a sudden Lestrange screamed out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll tell you anything you want to know, I'll do anything you want, just please don't let her touch me!" Lestrange wailed, looking greener than Lily's eyes.

Lily looked at us all smugly then went over by the fire and opened up a book, resigned to wait for us to start and finish questioning him. We made the questioning short. He did tell us everything he could, and he tried to come up with more, but he couldn't. I told him to relax; we weren't going to kill him or anything. He just said back, with the same queasy look on his face, "you don't want to know what she would do to me if I don't come up with enough information for youse."

So we continued with our short questions and he told us a little more, though I don't know how he managed when he looked as sick as a dog. But I noticed one thing. He never told us what Lily said to him. I mean, I know she's scary. I suffered at her hands for 6 years before we became 'the hottest couple Hogwarts has ever seen!" (Our nickname in Seventh Year). But I didn't know she could rouse this much suspicion in a couple of words. Hmm, I wonder what she said that has this big bad Death Eater cowering in fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST WARNING EVERYONE. THIS WAS ALWAYS MEANT TO BE TWO CHAPTERS. SORRY IF THIS DISSAPOINTS SOME PEOPLE, BUT I HAVE TWO OTHER JAMES AND LILY FANFICS, OR SEARCH THE FOLLOWING MEMBERS FOR MORE AWESOME STORIES...**

**SecretMarauderette, blueberrymuffin94, harry potter fan 6626, .marblesxx, Madame Padfoot, alice-cullenx, theabominablepen, lil-baby-blue1, LadyLush, koonelli, cia777, glitterpop and Jokegirl**

**READ ON AND DON'T HATE ME FOR CUTTING IT SHORT :P**

Lily's POV

They finished up with the questioning, and Dumbledore bound him in a room where he could sleep and eat as he pleased, but couldn't leave. He turned to James, Sirius and I when he had successfully locked the room.

"Lily, I think that we are indebted to you m'dear. We tried everything we could think of. The diplomatic approach, and the, hmm, _other_ type of approach," he said, looking at Sirius, who I noticed was rubbing his knuckles slightly, before turning back to me. "But you were able to get him to speak with only a sentence or two. How did you do it m'dear? What did you say to him Lily?"

I looked between James and Sirius, who were both leaning forward, to Dumbledore, who was watching me with a pleasant, thoughtful expression upon his face. "Well, unfortunately gentleman, I can't tell you. You see, if I were to tell you, well, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourselves," I said, smirking at James.

"Come one Lily, please tell us!" said James.

"Yeah Lils, we're dying to know. I mean, you're beyond scary usually, so how do you become scarier?" said Sirius.

"Thanks for that, Sirius," I said sarcastically.

"No prob Lil," he said, grinning, "now answer."

I contemplated whether I should actually tell them, before reaching a compromise, sorta. "OK, I'll tell you what I said. But, I'll only tell Sirius." My words had the desired effect of shocking everyone. Even Dumbledore's calm exterior slipped when he heard this. If I had said I wanted to tell only Dumbledore, they _might've_ understood. But only _Sirius_, they had no idea why I would say that.

"Come here," I said, indicating for him to come closer, "and I'll tell you." Sirius hesitated before getting a look from James. They probably thought Sirius would tell James as soon as I told him. Well, we'll see about that.

Sirius walked over to me and lent down. I whispered into his ear, and he nodded to me, then I whispered something else and his pupils dilated and his face looked as if all the colour had been drained from it. He took a step back from me. "Lily, I swear I'll never tease you about anything ever again. So you'll never have to do that to me. Please?"

I just nodded to him and walked over to the fireplace once again. "Sirius, James, I'll see you at home." And then I was gone.

James' POV

"What did she say to you Sirius?" I asked, looking at the still gaunt faced man.

"Dude, I could never utter the words even if I wanted to. If she wants to tell you, she will. But I'm pretty sure you'd rather not know."

And with that he walked over to the fireplace and followed Lily.

"Don't worry Professor; I'll get it out of them." And then I followed my best friend and wife home.

Dumbledore's POV

I shook my head slightly. I wonder what Lily has cooked up now. It scared not only Rudolphus, but Sirius also. Hmm, must speak with her again soon. As I turned to leave headquarters, I saw a note folded in half lying on the table from where you grabbed the Floo powder. _Professor_ was written on top of the paper and there was a lily beside it. I opened it and read it. A few moments later I burst out laughing. It turns out Mr. Black was right; Mr. Potter _really _didn't want to know what Lily had said. I was blushing even thinking about it. And with that, Dumbledore left headquarters for his home.

Lily's POV

I got home and found Remus asleep on the couch. I went over to him and gently nudged him awake. "Wassamatta?"

I chuckled and helped him up the stairs to his room. Yes, Remus and Sirius live with us. I know, it took a little while for me to get used to it to. When I walked back down the stairs, I was met with a tired looking Sirius and James sipping what I knew was Fire Whiskey at the kitchen table. "So, what was the mission like? Did you guys gain any Intel?"

Sirius let out a huge yawn before speaking. "James can fill you in. I'm too tired to comprehend what I'm saying, and I'm sorry Lils, but I can't be in the same room as you without thinking about _that_." And with that Sirius walked up the stairs to his room, with a wave over his shoulder. James and I talked a bit about the mission before we reached the topic that I knew we would come to eventually. "Hey Lily, what _did _you say to Sirius, and Lestrange?"

"I can't tell you James. Trust me, you'd be permanently scarred."

"Oh please, please, _please_ Lils. I won't tell anyone."

"It's not that I'm worried about, but OK."

I leaned over to him and whispered into his ear. **"You know those things that hang between your legs?" **James nodded, looking a little uneasy now. **"Well, if you don't comply with our wishes, I'm going to cut them off and shove them down your throat. Then I'd bring them back up and slice them up into tiny pieces and feed them to you. You wouldn't even be able to reproduce, let alone do anything **_**else**_** with them."**

Oh my Merlin! James' face was absolutely hilarious! It changed from purple to blue to green and then settled on a very nasty brownish colour. Hey, I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen. "James," I said. He nodded at me slightly. "You are going to do the washing every single day for the rest of your life. You're going to go out tomorrow and fix every maintenance issue this house has, _without magic_. You're going to remember every single anniversary from here on in. AND you're going to be with me every single step of the way during my pregnancy; which means not only the cute moments but the ultrasounds, the morning sickness AND the mood swings. You will endure all this without complaint, lest that fate should befall you. Understood?"

He nodded; still looking a sea sick green, but then his face was overtaken with glee as he realized what I had said. "You're pregnant Lily? That's amazing! Oh, I'm gonna be a Dad, and you're going to be a Mum! Oh..." He trailed off as he saw me looking at him.

"Now, I think you should do the washing and start with the maintenance stuff tonight, don't you?" I smiled sweetly before heading up to bed.

"At least it should be a while before she starts having mood swings," he grumbled.

"Oh, and James dear? I'm 4 and half months pregnant. This means I should be getting very heavy mood swings about now."

And with that I made my way up to the bedroom, hearing a very faint, "_Does Merlin hate me or something?" _coming from down stairs.

**I KNOW, I KNOW, IT WAS SHORT AND SHITTY, AND IT IS ALSO THE END. I HAVE LOVED THIS FANFIC. IT SORTA ENDED IN A JUMBLED MESS, BUT I HOPE YOU WEREN'T TO CONFUSED OR ANYTHING. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, AND THE STORIES OF AUTHORS LISTED ABOVE. SO UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, KEEP READING! **

**Yours,**

**Opinionated1234**


End file.
